


Kitchen Fun Times

by call-me-mr-scientia (Sylix)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sarcasm, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylix/pseuds/call-me-mr-scientia
Summary: Let's get cooking!





	Kitchen Fun Times

"You look absolutely gorgeous" Ignis' low, husky voice practically growls in Noctis' ear. Noctis is seated on the kitchen counter as Ignis showers him with kisses. 

"Mmh, I could say the same about you." Noctis purrs back. 

Ignis hums and kisses Noct's jaw before moving down to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes, leaving sloppy kisses in the ghost trails of where his shirt once was. Noct wraps his legs around the waist of the taller man and pulls him close, urging him on. He swears he can hear a low growl emerge from his throat, but that could be his stomach.

"I ought to make a dessert out of you." 

"Now that's a recipe I can get behind, Specs."

"I'm offended! You don't like anything else I prepare?" Noct's shirt is tossed aside as Ignis continues relishing that beautiul scared chest. 

"I like anything you make, as long as there aren't any vegetables involved."

"Then perhaps I should make you eat your vegetables before I continue."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Is that a challenge?" 

"It's cretainly not."

"Ah, you know I could never do that to you."

"That's because I can order you to do whatever I want."

"Now, now, that's not playing fair."

Noctis wraps his hand around Ignis' chin and pulls him up to meet him face to face. 

"Who said anything about playing fair?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short. I wrote this a while ago with the intent on finishing it, but never did. I'm not one for long drawn out fics, so this is what it is. I realize that I write a lot of dialogue.


End file.
